


Body Warmth

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [11]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if as times goes on they move just a little too close, well, there's no one else to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

It's freezing cold and the rain isn't helping matters, making wet clothes stick to already chilled skin and causing them both to shiver, inching unconsciously closer as the temperature continues to drop with no relief in sight, still trapped in a shack deep in the woods.

Nick feels a little awkward being stuck in such close proximity to Renard, his boss and an often uncomfortable Wesen ally, but there's not much they can do until Hank can track them down, so they talk, and if as times goes on they move just a little too close, well, there's no one else to see.

It's a little consolation that Renard at least seems less bothered, arm snaking down around his waist sometime in the night, breath warmly rustling the hairs on the back of Nick's head as Renard leans in and says, “Relax, we're just sharing body warmth,” and Nick almost, almost believes that's all it is, even as his body warms up for a different reason altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
